Origins
by Heights93
Summary: AU. Spin off to Originals & Infinite. Prior to Originals. Ariah reveals how she turned immortal and other sides to the Original family; on the flip side Owen becomes a werewolf and quickly meets the witch Ariah
1. Story One

Story One

Ariah

(Intro)

* * *

Grief, that's all I remember. That's the last human emotion I truly felt before I was turned. I must not have been the only one who felt it. My parents were consumed with grief. It drove them to do irrational things like turning the rest of their children into immortal magical beings. Mylo was unfortunate to die. It was painful for everyone but it happened. It affected my mother and Mattea probably the most. The whole memory for ever haunted me, even to this day. It was the rawest form of grief I have ever felt.

* * *

A/N: Helllllooooo all my wonderful readers. As i promised here is my spin off to Originals and Infinite. This will be the final installation of these stories. Im already in progress into outlining another story.

Read, enjoy, comment.

:]


	2. Story One pt 2

I stood near the window of our hut looking out into the dark morning. I had been shut inside the hut all night. The wolves had gathered yesterday night to go transform. Our family not being from the same linage, we had to stay inside where we would be protected.

You see my family originated from Bulgaria. They fled the country from prosecution, disease and poverty. Mother had heard of a land where strong people lived and equality was for all. After Knox was born, they left their home to raise the remainder of the family.

Off in the distance I heard voices. Then I saw three figures coming this way. I squinted into the darkness to see the familiar figures coming my way. I gasped, my heart fluttered into a panic. I ran outside.

"Mattea!" I screamed. Mars was coming forward with Mylo's bloody, mangled body. He was shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were trying to stay focused. Mars set him down and I held him in my arms. He looked up at me. I could feel tears run down my cheeks.

"What happened?" I yelled over to Mars.

"We went to go see the men change and we were too close," Mars began.

"Mattea!" I screamed again and looked down at my dying brother. "You know watching the men is forbidden! Father did not permit us to go for a reason!"

Vin, Knox, Lyra and Mattea ran out in their night clothing and I heard Mattea scream. She ran forward in a hysteria . She shoved me aside and held our little brother in her arms. She muttered spells trying to heal his wounds.

Vin hurried forward and shoved Mars aside yelling curses at him. Mars let himself be pushed to the ground. I glared at him with hatred. We lived near a village where most of the men transformed into werewolves. They changed every full moon when it reached its' apex. When the time came, we hid all night in our huts. Mother's magic protected us and kept us hidden.

Aro, Jonah, Mother and Father came out to the sound of all the yelling. Mother cried out in horror and ran forward to Mylo's other side. Both women held Mylo as he took his last couple breaths. I scrambled over to them but Knox and Lyra held me back.

Then it happened. Mylo's body stopped shaking and the gurgling sound of his attempted breathing silenced. Mattea screamed begging for this not to happen. My mother cried and cried. Mars rocked himself on the ground crying and screaming forgiveness.


	3. Story One pt 3

It wasn't long before my mother and father made the choice to make the rest of us immortal. We suspected nothing. Father instructed his sons to carve spears out of an old tree some ways from our home. Mother instructed Mattea, Lyra and I to gather water from the stream and cleanse it from impurities. Once mother had everything ready for the transformation she gathered us all around.

Mother had set up eight candles in a circle and two in the center. There were eight cups of the water my sisters and I gathered. We waited for my mother to proceed with our goblets in our hands. My mother began the spell. She muttered the words out of her spell book and the candles flames grew and illuminated the hut.

"Drink," father instructed as the flames danced. We put our goblets to our lips and drank the water. It tasted horrible and I spit it out. "Keep drinking, my children." I continued to drink it until it was all gone.

I set the goblet down. Father hurried over to his sleeping mat and grabbed his wooden spears. I stiffened at the sight and father walked over to Aro. He walked behind him and Jonah. He grabbed a spear and drove it through their hearts. Lyra and I screamed. Before we could run and scatter he drove another spear through Mattea's heart.

"Run!" Vin yelled to the rest of us. Knox, Mars, Lyra and I ran out of the hut just as father drove the spear into him. Vin hit the ground. Lyra and I ran together in the dark of the night. Knox and Mars were right behind us.

"Keep running," Knox told us. "I will stand up to father."

"With what?" Mars asked beside him. "You have no weapon!"

"Go," Knox said.

"Come, keep running," Lyra said pulling me along. Mars, Lyra and I continued running. We ran down to the stream were once we crossed it the village would be there. We could find someone to help us.

The three of us reached the stepping stones. It was hard to see but the moonlight provided enough light to see the wet stones on the water.

"Go, quickly," Mars said. I let Lyra go first. When she stepped onto the first stone, I heard a quick wisp of air. A spear had gone through Lyra's heart. She dropped and I screamed. All of a sudden, someone grabbed my arm and pulled me back. It was father. He raised a spear and was about to drive it through my heart but someone swung him around. I fell to the ground.

It was Mars. He managed to break the spear in his hand. Father struck him with his hand. Mars fell to the ground as well.

"You do not even deserve this, boy," Father muttered. He pulled another spear from the canister on his back and drove it through Mars' heart.

"No!" I screamed. Father turned to look at me. I was the last one. I got up and tried to run. Father pulled me by the hair and I cried out. He grabbed the last spear.

"You will thank me for this in the future, my daughter," he said. With precision, his spear made contact with my heart. I fell to my knees and my eyes shut on my way down. As far as I was concerned, I was dead. Father had killed his children to join Mylo.


	4. Story One pt 4

I awoke as the sun shined into the hut and I saw scattered bodies around me. I was pretty sure I was neither in heaven nor in hell, mainly because it looked just like my home. My head was pounding and I found it terribly hard for me to breath. I looked down to find the spear still wedged in me.

I sat up and grabbed the wooden spear with both hands. I pulled and I gasped. It hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes but I toughened up. I pulled heard and it came out. I cried out in pain and coughed out a little blood.

I saw Mars beside me with his spear going right through his body. I crawled over to him and shook his shoulder gently.

"Mars," I hissed. "Mars, wake up!" He gasped in air and immediately sat up gulping in air. He closed his eyes in pain. "Hold still." I grabbed the spear and yanked it out of him. He yelled out in pain and breathed in. He opened his shirt were the spear should have made a whole right through his body. His body was completely healed.

"Are you alright?" Mars asked me analyzing me up and down. I gave a nod. Mother and father walked in.

"How can we know if it worked?" Father asked her looking down at Mars and I.

"Everything should be heightened," Mother said. "Their senses, their emotions, their magic enough to keep them immortal for a very long time. The transformation is complete, Nicholai."

Near my foot I saw Lyra cringe and she moaned out loud. I crawled over to her and jerked out the spear. She screamed but then started coughing. She sat up with a hand on her chest breathing heavily.

Father went around the rest of my siblings pulling out the spears. He cast them away into the small fire pit in the hut. In a few minutes, they woke up. Mattea started crying right away and Vin did his best to comfort her. I wrapped my arms around Lyra trying to calm her as well.

I was deeply confused and scared. What did my parents do to us? Had we done something wrong? I took the news of immortality quite hard but Mattea took it even harder. The saddest part is we were never going to see Mylo ever again. It broke my heart.


	5. Story One pt 5

Only way to kill an immortal is taring us down limb from limb. How do I know this? Mattea killed father by taring him apart. He never returned to life. My mother being the on who turned was not able to be killed from one of her creations. So, Mattea went with her second option, staking her in the heart and neutralizing her.

After our parents were no longer in the picture, we burned down the tree that killed us. My siblings and I watched the tree burn to the ground. Being neutralized wasn't the same as being dead, I'd rather be alive for an eternity then turned to stone.

Tears ran down my cheeks as the tree burned and the fire light casted shadows of my brothers and sisters. Mars came over to me. I wished he wouldn't talk to me but he had been wreck through out this whole thing. He was miserable that he got Mylo killed and what my father had said to him.

"Everyone is deciding to separate," Mars said. I looked up at him.

"I have no where to go," I said. "Mars, this is our home. You and I we grew up here."

"I understand," he said with a nod. "Sister, I refuse to leave our home as well and most importantly you. You have showed nothing but kindness to me our whole ordeal. You have been the only one."

"Then we stay," I concluded.

"If that's what you would like."

"I do."

Aro and Jonah scattered. They headed to England to live and study. Mattea and Lyra journeyed off together as well. They did not even inform us as to where they would be. They spent decades without being found. Vin and Knox left to become soldiers in different countries. It was noble and heroic but I still feared for their lives.

Mars and I stayed in our home for about a century living through generations together. Then we finally decided to travel. The world was a magnificent place and I had an eternity to be what ever I wanted or be where ever I wanted. I had the liberty to live but I always felt dead.

For a thousand years, I felt truly alone. Even though I had my brother for a companion, I walked the earth as if I were the only person on this earth.


	6. Story Two

Story Two

Owen

Uncle Conor and I waited for my dad at the airport on my final days of summer. I had no idea why he choose the most odd time to come visit me. To answer your question, yes I do live with my uncle and not my parents. Why? I'm not completely sure. After 8th grade my parents sent me over here. As far as uncles go, he's pretty cool and never tried to replace my parents. He was more like a roommate.

"You do realize I start school Monday?" I yawned widely and leaned on the cool stone wall gazing over at the terminal.

"This is the only time your dad could take time off work," Uncle Conor said. "At least he's making time for you, Owen."

"Horrible timing too, Tyler Nash is having the last blow out of the summer tonight."

"You really plan to go to one of those things?" he asked wearily.

"Well, yeah, why wouldn't I?"

"Hey, look, there's your dad," Uncle Conor said standing up.

I spotted a familiar man walking out of the terminal. He had large, dark stern eyes. His ink black hair was messy from probably falling asleep on the plane. He had a deep tan from being outside on most days. Dad owned his own gym and spent a lot of time there so he obviously looked like he was a kick boxer or something. He lips broke into a perfect grin.

"Hey guys," he said. Dad and I hugged first. He let me go and looked me up and down before moving on to Uncle Conor. They shook hands.

"How's my favorite brother-in-law?" Dad joked. He pulled along his suitcase as we left the airport. I snorted. Uncle Conor was my mom's only brother, not like he had any more in-law's. I trailed after my dad and uncle.

"How have you been, son?" Dad asked as I set his things in the trunk. "School? Sports? College plans? Girlfriends?"

"Senior year. Soccer. Accepted with a scholarship. And no," I said getting in the car. "Why didn't mom come anyway?"

"Couldn't get away from work," Dad said with a shrug. Uncle Conor took the driver's seat and drove us home. Dad had shot gun and I took the back. I listened to them as they talked.

I was more excited about tonight's party. Don't get me wrong, I love my dad but this party seemed more important. Last big blow out of my last year in high school. And I became captain of the soccer team. My teammates were bound to go and so was I.

Once I had gotten my dad all settled in my room, I grabbed my keys to head out again. I put on my Bulls snap back and shouldered my backpack.

"Leaving already?" dad asked sitting on my bed.

"Yeah, I'm meeting up with my friends to play a quick soccer game before tonight's party."

"You sound busy," dad noticed.

"I promise we can hang tomorrow if you want?" I suggested.

Dad smiled and nodded. "Have fun."

I jogged down stairs and got into the car. I turned on the engine, shifted into drive and left my drive way. I took the six minute drive to the park where a basketball court, playground and an open field calling my name. I parked and walked over to the field.

A bunch of little kids ran around on the play ground. A group of girls had taken over the swings and stared away at other kids. A group of preschoolers where running around playing tag. Even a few grade schoolers were on the jungle gym. A few guys were shooting hoops. On the open field were most of my friends from the soccer team. They had set up cones to indicate where the goalie posts would be. Sitting on the bleachers was a guy and a girl. I didn't pay much attention to them as I walked onto the field.

"Ready for a game?" Darius asked as I set my bag under the shade of a tree. I threw my hat aside as well. "So, you're old man made it to town?"

"Yes and yes," I said. "Kind of strange having him in town. Maybe this game will let me clear my head." He threw me the soccer ball. Let the games begin.


	7. Story Two pt 2

I sat around in Paul's living room for the party. There were kegs out on the porch and music was blasting from the backyard. I wasn't really having fun but it beat staying at home. Truth be told, I hadn't had much fun in a while. Life to me seemed so boring it just involved school, soccer, work and sleep.

I checked my phone and it was only ten o'clock. I got up and looked around trying to find a fresh face to talk to. Nothing. I shoved my hands in my pockets and walked out of the crowded home. I stepped outside and the cool air felt really good.

"Where you heading to, hot shot?" came a voice behind me. "Leaving already? Party not good enough for you?"I sighed irritated and turned around. It was just a silly sophomore kid. I attempted not to roll my eyes and I turned again to leave.

Next thing I know he spun me around on the spot. "I'm not finished yet." He reeked of alcohol and I wasn't about to fight him. He wasn't worth my time. I looked him in the eye daring him to try anything ridiculous.

"Cocky prick," he said shoving me as hard as he could.

"Dumb ass drunk," I snapped shoving him just as hard and he stumbled back. There was an echoed drone signaling that a fight was expected. He shoved me once more slightly harder and I pushed him once more full force. He fell back and hit the concrete.

I waited for the guy to get back up but nothing, he didn't rise. The next thing I know a horrible migraine just hit me. I grabbed my head and shut my eyes. I fell to my knees caving in to this horrible pain. I heard people hurrying over to our aid.

"Is he okay?" echoed voices.

I opened my eyes and looked up. Three classmates were around me concerned. Their eyes widened and took a step back.

"Oh my God! Drake is dead!" said the guy closest to the body on the ground. "He's dead. What the hell do we do?"

"What's wrong with your eyes?" the girl asked me alarmed. I closed my eyes and looked up at her again. I shook it off and got up. I hurried past them and other people.

Without noticing, I ran into someone. I looked down to see the girl from the bleachers glaring at me concerned with her large doe eyes. Her drummer friend nudged her to follow.

"Sorry," I told her.

"It's alright," she said softly.

I hurried again on my way. I couldn't have killed him. Just shoved him like he did to me. I could hear whispers and people saying my name as I walked by. I got in my car and took one of the longest drives around town.

I got home around ten thirty. The lights in the living room where still on so I figured my dad and uncle were still up. I hopped out of the car and rushed into the house with a slam of the door.

"Back already?" Uncle Conor asked from the recliner.

"I think I killed someone," I said feeling my voice go all shaky. That wasn't the only thing that was shaky. My hands were shaking almost just as bad as my knees. Both grown men turned to look at me.

"How'd it happened?" Dad asked his eye brows coming together.

"I think the guy was drunk and he started pushing me around so I pushed him back. I guess I pushed too hard or he just lost his balance. He hit the floor and never got up," I said.

"Did you make sure he's dead?" Uncle Conor asked. "Owen, what happened after you killed him? This is important, you gotta tell me."

"I don't know," I said feeling more panicked. "I had this horrible migraine like my head was going to fall off."

"Your eyes? What about your eyes?" Uncle Conor asked getting off the recliner toward me. He looked deeply scared. I had never seen him so scared, ever. Dad got up too.

"Someone told me they looked weird," I said. "Why are you freaking out over me? I killed someone!"

"That's the least of our problems, Owen," Uncle Conor said. He looked over to my dad. "He's triggered the curse, Thomas." They shared a look and my dad nodded.

"Curse? What curse?" I asked looking from my uncle to my dad. I felt like I wasn't in the loop of my family any more. Uncle Conor looked me dead in the eye.

"You come from a long line of werewolves. Our transformations begin when we kill, be it on accident on purpose," Uncle Conor explained. "Your family knows about this, well of course, your mom does. I'm one and so was my dad, your grandpa. Now you'll turn every full moon just like me."

"Wait, what?" I asked caught off guard. I couldn't believe what he was telling me. It couldn't be true, none of it was.

"That's why we decided to move you with Conor," Dad said. "Your mother told me about her family history and I knew we wouldn't be able to keep you forever. You'd have to be here, eventually."

"I'll help you, Owen," Uncle Conor said. "The changes you go through, I've been through them too. And the transformations, I'll help. I promise."

"What about the cops?" I asked. "Have you forgotten the fact that I killed someone?"

"It was self-defense. They won't do anything to you. Just go up to your room. Holler if you feel something strange," Uncle Conor said. I looked over to my Dad. He nodded. I got up and went to my room.

I shut the door behind me and sat on my bed. I ran a hand through my hair. Uncle Conor couldn't be a werewolf. I couldn't be one. Why didn't anyone bother to tell me? I should have known so I would be super careful with almost eery aspect of my life. I felt angry and frustrated. I could feel it blind me but I kept myself to my bed.

I should have never went to that stupid party.


	8. Story Three

Story Three

Ariah

Over the next few centuries I had not moved much even though my brothers encouraged me to do so. I liked staying in one place. It gave me a sense of stability and belonging. I only moved for necessity. I had visited many parts of the world. The West Indies, the East Indies, Asia, Europe, South America. None of it seemed like home. I always returned to where I was born here in what is now known as Jasper, Indiana.

I was here last when my sister had killed off Jonathon Mercer in 1804. I was afraid that all my old feelings would return but they did not. I was simply happy to be in a place that I knew so well. I had returned because my brothers were in the Civil War here in the United States. They thought of themselves as revolutionaries since they could not die. You'd be surprised how our influence in things could impact the world around us. Any war that ever occurred was because of our intervention.

Coming back here always reminded me of Mylo. This land was sacred to us. It marked our beginnings and our end. But now there was no end, not for us anyway. I gazed at myself in the mirror. I had told myself to get up and go into town to do anything. I just lived on alone with no one else. I was still grieving from Jonathon's death.

Knox had promised me suitors to come. I did not doubt him. No matter where I went I got unwanted suitors from every social class. It did not matter to me where they came from but I just could not look at any other man the way I had for Jonathon.

There was a knock at my door. I grabbed the brush and started brushing away.

"Enter," I said. A young girl about thirteen years came in with my dark green gown. Her name was a granddaughter to Ara.

"Order for the carriage to be brought around. I will be ready in a few moments," I said.

"Very well," she said. She came in and placed my gown on my large bed and hurried out of my room with out a word. Once I heard the door click shut I turned around on my seat to look at my room. Nothing seemed to interest me here. I got up and prepared myself to leave. I packed my spell book in a bag I always carried with me. My sisters were still out there and one could never be too careful.

Once I was ready and fully dressed and presentable, I went down stairs. No one was around so I was able to hear my foot steps bounce off the walls. Once I got to the front door, I saw the carriage out front with two beautiful horses. A young man was harnessing them to the carriage and he would be my driver. He turned when he saw me approach.

He was tall and broad. He wore washed out pale clothes. His fair skin was slightly tanned from working. His brown compelling eyes were piercing. His dark hair was mostly covered with a hat. He smiled cheerfully at me and opened the door. I had seen those piercing eyes before. They were no stranger to me. Last person who had them was Jonathon and his lineage was from the werewolves that killed Mylo. Jonathon had not yet triggered the curse, he was still human.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Jesse, ma'am," he said offering me his hand to help me into the carriage. "Jesse Koba." I took his hand and he helped me into the carriage. He closed the door behind me. I sat for a while and listened to the people walking outside and the horses steady trot. I gazed out the window to look up at Jesse. He had the faintest trace of Jonathon.

The carriage came to a stop and I waited for the young man to open my door. I saw Jesse jump down from the drivers seat. He opened my door and offered me his hand once more. I took it and I hopped off the carriage. Women walked by and I could feel their gaze on me.

Women in this era had no particular liking to me. I was a young girl living on my own with only my employees. No parents, no extended family, just my brothers occasional visits. They probably thought I was some sort of tramp. It didn't bother me though. I had other things to worry about than village women and their stupid gossip.

"Will you be alright on your own, Miss?" Jesse asked me.

"Would it be much trouble if you were to join me?" I asked.

"Not a trouble at all, Miss."

I smiled and he did too. He trailed after me as I did my shopping. I was not shopping for dresses or anything lady like but for a sword. I was willing to show my brothers I could be a soldier too. I had some knowledge about swords and I had a bit of training. I would pay off a swordsman to help me with private lessons.

After we left the black smith's shop, Jesse had an odd way of looking at me. He must have been curious as to why I bought a sword.

"I want to show my brothers women are not weak," I said speaking up.

"I never thought of you as weak, Miss," Jesse told me. "If your brothers do not see that they are foolish not to see how strong their sister is."

I rode in silence just as I came. I couldn't help but feel slightly attracted to Jesse. Not only because he was Jonathon's son or grandson but because he had such an original personality. That was what caught me the most.

"Miss?" came Jesse's voice from the outside.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Your brothers have arrived," he told me. "Look out your window."

I scooted closer to my window. I saw three men standing out front near the door. I could spot their denim clothing from afar. But that's not the only way I could tell it was them, I could sense their power since I was in town. Their power radiated like heat.

The carriage pulled up to the house and came to a complete stop. The carriage door opened. I expected Jesse's hand to help me out but it wasn't. It was a white, spotless glove. I grabbed it and they pulled me out. It was Mars who had helped me out of the carriage. He looked serious. I hadn't expected him to return.

Knox and Vin were behind him. I went over to them first and hugged them tight. I was happy they returned unharmed. I turned back to see Mars. He did not dare meet my eyes. I walked forward and wrapped my arms around him. He hesitated before hugging me. I pulled away and hurried over to the carriage. I pulled out the sword.

"Careful, little sister," Vin said. "Since when do you wield a sword around."

"You and I know I can wield a sword better than any man out there including you," I said with a laugh. Knox laughed. It even made Mars chuckle.

"Come let's go inside and you can tell us all things new in this place," Knox said gesturing for the door. I hurried back to the carriage and grabbed my bag. Jesse was petting the horses. I walked over to him and he turned to look at me when I approached. He smiled warmly at me.

I touched his arm. It was some how comforting.

"Thank you for earlier," I said.

"No need to thank me, Miss," he told me.

"Please call me Ariah," I told him. I released his arm and I turned to face my brothers. We entered our home. They told me about their adventures in the war and who they faced. It was great to have my brothers back, even Mars. I didn't feel as alone.

My brothers stayed for a while. Relaxing, practicing their magic and being regular civilians.. I got closer to Jesse. He made me alive and that is something I hadn't felt in a long time. I wasn't the woman who paid him but a friend, someone who saw him as a person and potential. It wasn't long before he started to get a sixth sense about me. He knew I was different.


	9. Story Three pt 2

"So, you're a witch?" Jesse asked me as we walked in my back yard one spring afternoon. I had my arm looped around his arm.

"Yes," I said with a nod. "An immortal witch."

"And your mother turned you using a spell?" Jesse asked.

"Yes," I said. "I decided to tell you the truth because I know what you are. You come from a long line of werewolves."

"How did you know?"

"Your werewolf ancestors were neighbors to my family a long time ago," I said. I decided not to tell him about his ancestors also killing my youngest brother. That was personal and I could not bring myself to talk about it.

"But I have yet to turn," he told me. "I have not triggered the dreadful curse."

"And I will make sure it never does, I will help you."

He thought about for a minute and I was finally rewarded with a smile. I could feel my insides jump with joy. We stopped walking and sat on a stone bench.

"How many others have you told your secret to?" Jesse asked. I turned to look at him.

"I have never told any one my full story. They just know I am a witch," I said. "I have never gotten close enough to a mortal to reveal my secret until now."

"And your brothers?"

"They are also immortal."

"How-how does it feel like?"

I thought for a second gathering all the words I wanted to say. I turned to look at his sincere eyes which I grew to love. His loyalty to me was very strong and it grew stronger each day. I grabbed his hand and he laced his fingers in mine.

"Everything is greater, our magic, our abilities, our emotions," I started.

"When we were mortal our magic was standard and easier to conceal. Now it erupts with the slightest spell. Same as with abilities, I could run but now I was faster, I could jump and now I jump higher, I could see and now I could see farther.

Our personalities became amplified. Vin was unceasingly calm as a human so he is patient. Knox had friends in many places and incredibly dependable in times of need. His traits portrayed friendship and reliability and they are still relevant today. Mars was always felt guilt whether it be fault of his own or others. And when he got angry it turned to rage and seeked vengeance. His traits amplified to wrath and guilt."

"And you? What about you?" Jesse asked looking a bit troubled. My heart melted at his concern for me. It was flattering.

"As a mortal, I was genuine to others and gentle and what Mars may describe as 'warm.' Can you guess what trait was heightened?" I said.

"Kindness was amplified?" Jesse asked me. He looked into my eyes waiting for me to confirm his answer. I gave a short nod.

"Yes, kindness."


	10. Story Three pt 3

"You have made quite a friend out of the werewolf, little sister," Knox said during one evening dinner. It was just my brothers and I in the house today. Most of the employees had taken the evening off by now.

"I am not allowed to have friends?" I asked raising an eye brow.

"Oh by all means," Vin said glaring at Knox in disapproval. Knox diverted his eyes and glanced somewhere else. He took a small sip out of his goblet. "But we fear for you."

"Oh?" I asked. "How so?"

Vin didn't respond right away.

"You have a poor choice of friends, sister," Mars said speaking up. He put down his knife and fork to speak to me. "You always choose the most dangerous creatures to befriend. Why can you not befriend a mortal? It will be much easier to erase their memory and disappear. Not to mention how dangerous he is on a full moon."

"Brother, that is enough," Vin snapped at Mars. "You promised to be civil about this."

"Maybe I do not want my friend to forget, I want them to know who I am. I want someone to confide in," I said talking directly to Mars now. I was glad Mars did not try and cover up what they wanted to say. It was out for discussion and I was ready to defend what I wanted.

"You have siblings at your disposal," Mars shot back.

"It's not the same!"

"You are searching for a love and let me tell you that will never happen You will be putting us all in danger to exposure!"

"Like that matters now."

Next thing I know, I am no where near the chair and table and Mars has me against a wall with his hands around my throat. I was not surprised at his lash out. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, he was just angry.

"You told that dog?" he shouted. "I will tare out his heart just like how I took out Jonathon's!" I could feel him stop abruptly. My heart stopped for a brief second. He released me slowly. He backed away just as slowly. I heard chairs scrape against the floor.

"You killed Jonathon?" I asked my voice barely a whisper. "All this time you made me believe it was Lyra and Mattea."

"I knew you would hate me," Mars said. "I was only protecting you from yourself. You were doing rash things because of your love for that werewolf, for a creature like him." He stepped forward closer to me. I shouted out a curse and Mars flew back and hit the wall on the other side of the dinning room. Before Vin or Knox even had the chance, I fled. I ran out to the stables. Tears blurred my vision. I found a brown stallion waiting for me. I saddled it as quickly as I could. As I did, I muttered an incantation to leave a message where Jesse could see it the next day.

I put my foot on the hold and heaved myself over. I rustled the reigns and it trotted out of the stables. I rustled the reigns even harder and horse galloped onto the road. I muttered a spell to cover my trail so my brothers would not follow. I could not deal with them right now.

* * *

A/N: Hello all! I apologize for the wait, midtemrs in college have been having me study a lot lately. I will try and post each day like I used to. Just bare with me.


	11. Story Four

Story Four

Owen

I watched her walk on the other side of campus with the drummer before the school bell had a chance to tare me away and lock me up for eight hours. She walked swiftly and with an elegance that most girls in this school would kill to have. Her waist long straight brown hair followed in her wake just like my gaze. The sun gleamed against it and gave her the slight illusion of an angel. Her oval shaped face looked creamy and smooth, even from a distance. She wore skinny jeans like most girls but wore a grassy green tank top with a light brown cardigan. Her large doe eyes were huge and sparkled when she spoke and her facial expressions told everyone what she was feeling.

Before I forced myself to look away, she looked over to me. Her eyes were soft and glassy revealing child like innocence and at the same time looked ancient as if she had seen all of what the world has to offer. I could feel her gaze sink into me and look at all of my secrets. Then something deep in me felt soothing and then a terrible fear. I wasn't sure if she did that to me or I was doing it myself. I blushed and she did the same and broke our eye contact. She just walked on by and I felt a horrible amplified distinct surge ran through my body. The sensation lingered for a second making me question and it died away.

"Who's that girl with the drummer?" I asked nudging my soccer teammate beside me.

Darius looked at me and looked over to where I was looking at. His eye brows knit together in thought and turned to look at me.

"You're not interested in her, are you?" he asked me. "Because she's basically spoken for by the drummer."

"No, don't be an idiot," I said. "I just want to know who she is. I haven't seen her around."

"That's Ariah Bennett, she moved here half way through last year," he told me.

I gave a nod. The bell rang herding us all into the building. I walked along with my friends up to the front doors. I found the drummer and Ariah sitting on the stone steps. They got up and headed toward the doors.

I hurried forward and opened the door for Ariah before the drummer even had the chance to reach for the handle. I was rewarded by a smile.

"Thank you," she said still with a smile.

"Welcome," I said feeling myself go all goofy and my insides were running around trying to compose themselves. Her voice had a slight English accent but it was faint almost about to whither away into an American accent. Her voice was smooth and words easily spilled out of her mouth.

The drummer glared at me as he walked by. He didn't look too happy with me but that was the least of my worries. I was looking forward to just seeing her again through out the school day.


	12. Story Four pt 2

I hadn't seen much of Ariah and her drummer friend around the school. Now that I was aware of Ariah's existence I was more aware that she did go to our school. I saw her mostly during passing time. I saw her sitting in front of her locker reading.

Her locker wasn't far from mine. I saw her reading an enormous large tattered book. Pages were coming out and the spine was ready to fall out. I wondered what she was doing here after hours. I shut my locker and walked over to her. I sat down in front of her.

"Tell me you're not reading that thing all in one day," I said crossing my legs. She looked up and blinked. She smiled when she saw me and closed her book.

"No, it is only a bit of light reading," she said. "You are the football player?"

"Soccer?" I questioned. "Yeah, that's me. You're Ariah, right? You always stay after school?"

"No, not always," she said. "I'm waiting for Sebastian."

"The drummer is your boyfriend?" I asked solely out of curiosity

She smiled as if she knew there was another reason why I was talking to her. She rolled her eyes.

"No, he is not," she said. "He is just a very goo friend."

The door opened beside us and the band members filed out of the of the band room. Ariah looked up waiting for the drummer to come out. He was smiling at first when he saw her but once he saw she wasn't alone, he frowned.

"How was practice?" she asked him.

"It was fine," he said watching me suspiciously. His clear brown eyes were stern and determined. "Making friends, Ari?"

She smiled and looked down at me. Her smile was warm and kind. It reminded me of a nice warm summer day. The beast in me purred in comfort. I wanted to make sure she was always happy and never wanted to see her upset. It was an instinct. I had never felt like that about anybody ever, especially to someone I barely know.

"Yeah, something like that," Ariah said. She raised him her ugly book and he held it with one hand. He offered her his hand and she took it. He helped her up to her feet and she shouldered her bag.

"Come on," the drummer said impatiently looking at me with disgust. I glared up at him. I was starting to like this guy less and less. I hadn't done anything to him. Maybe he had a thing for her or something.

"Bye, Owen," she said rewarding me with one last smile. She let the drummer lead her away from me and out of the building. I sat there for a second longer looking at the spot where Ariah sat. Why was she so captivating? I felt empty inside.

Her presence had made a change. It some how calmed the beast in me. I was attracted to her for that reason. That was probably what I felt the other morning. How did she do it? I had to know more about her.


	13. Story Four pt 3

I spent the rest of the year just watching her and talking to her every once in a while. We came as far as formal friends. Making small talk was rare and getting her to laugh at my lame jokes was a reward. I went by her store just to at least to see her. To see her smile, when I walked in was one of the greatest feelings ever.

Once I got around to noticing her in a crowd I began to know her. They way her eyes shined on good news, when she bit her lower lips when trying to hide her emotions, or when her eyes turned to coals when she was angry. She was like any other girl in this school except for a few minor details. Passable? No, not really.

Turns out she's a witch. You know how hard it is to catch her doing a bit of magic? Well, it is. If it wasn't for my werewolf abilities, I wouldn't even catch it. That's why she carries that big ugly book of hers. According to Uncle Conor it's a grimoire, a spell book passed down through families with recorded magic.

As for her drummer friend, he was a regular human.

"Man, this is torture go talk to her, ask her to dance," Darius said handing me a beer "Anything!" Darius and I had gone to a Christmas party at some girl's house. All the 'popular' kids had went. I was kind of surprised when I saw Ariah and the drummer here hanging out. I was clear tonight. I had transformed a few nights ago. I felt sore but for the most part I was okay.

"Do you not see her?" I snapped. "That drummer will not leave her side."

"I'll distract the drummer," he offered. He got up and confidently walked on over to Ariah and the drummer. He said something to her and she shook her head. Then he started making small talk with the drummer. Feeling left out, she walked over to the punch bowl. This was my chance.

I got up and headed to the punch bowl too. She smiled when I got closer. I took the cup out her hand and poured her a cup.

"Let's hope it's not spiked with anything," I joked handing her the cup.

"Oh, I am pretty sure it is," she said. "I saw your goalie spike it." She took a sip as I poured myself a cup. "Are you ready for break?"

"Yeah, I'm going to fly out to see my parents," I said.

"Sounds nice," she said. "My family does not celebrate the holidays."

"Why?"

"Too big, too many problems. No one gets along," she said with a shrug.

"That's sad," I mumbled. "Would you like—"

A girl screamed and Ariah and I turned to see what happened. Someone had knocked out the drummer. Darius was kneeling beside him trying to bring him into consciousness.

"Sebastian!" Ariah breathed. She rushed past me and I followed. The drummer got up and held his head. He looked beyond angry. "Are you okay?" She helped him up to his feet.

"We need to get out of here," he told her. "Come on."

She looked up at me doubtfully and then up at the drummer. He looked at her incredulous almost as if to ask why was she debating this. She looked at me once more. Then I realized she wasn't looking at me, she was looking at something behind me.

"Sebastian," she started.

"I see him," he said hurrying forward. She followed. I grabbed her arm.

"What's going on?" I asked her.

"I will see you after the holiday," she said releasing herself from my grasp. She squeezed in between two people and disappeared. What the hell was going on? I could probably help. Darius came over to me.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Don't know," he said. "This weird guy came asking for some girl and then the drummer hit him. The guy hit back." My heart was racing. Then my werewolf instinct kicked in. I had to go after Ariah and the drummer. I rushed past Darius.

"Owen, where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to go see if the drummer's okay," I lied. I rushed out of the house into the cool night. I could see foot prints on the snow cutting across the lawn. I hurried on after them and down the street. I came to a stop to listen. I heard her heart beat. She wasn't far. I walked further and turned the corner.

There she was fighting off some guy. Was it physical fighting, no. She used her hands in swift movements muttering spells and the guy would feel pain. He came at her and she raised her hand and he flew back. I felt a hand clap over my mouth and pull me back.

"What the hell are you doing here Koba?" came the drummer's familiar voice. "Get out of here."

"I can help," I said.

"Right," he snorted. "This isn't your fight."

"And you're just going to let Ariah fight that guy off on her own?" I asked.

"She can handle herself," he said with a nod.

Ariah cried out and we both looked around the corner. She was against the tree and the guy had her by her collar. I could feel my blood boil. He did not know who he was messing with. With unbelievable speed, I ran over and knocked him away from her. I was surprised myself. She fell to the ground and looked up at me.

"Owen?" she asked. Then her eyes were wide and I turned in a fraction of a second. I turned just in time to hit the guy straight in the face. He flew back and hit the fence. "Get Sebastian out of here," she told me.

"And leave you here with him?" I asked. "Not gonna happen."

"Owen, he needs to be immobilized," Ariah told me.

"I can do that," I said.

"No! I beg you please take Sebastian."

She walked over to the unconscious man. He had shaggy brown hair on his long head. He looked like he was stretched. Just about six feet tall. She bent down and touched his forehead. She muttered something in a language I couldn't under stand. Then she stood.

"Sebastian, it is safe," Ariah called out. "You can come out now."

The drummer came around the corner cautiously. He came over to us.

"Who is he?" the drummer asked.

"He's a poly morph," Ariah said. "I erased his memory so he will not remember who you are. Your identity is safe."

"Thanks," the drummer said.

"A what?'" I asked still caught up on the poly something.

"A shape shifter," Ariah said. "Come, Sebastian, we should go." He nodded and they turned to leave. I grabbed Ariah's hand before she could leave. She turned to look at me. She looked at me with sympathy.

"You're a witch" I told her. "I know you are and tonight just proved it. What's going on? I can help you and your friend."

"It's nice of you, Owen, really it is," she said. "But I can not involve you."

I squeezed her hand. "Please let me help you guys. I'm a werewolf, I can help you some how. I'll protect your drummer friend." I was just about to say anything to let her agree. This was my chance to gain some time with her. To make sense of my imprinting. I couldn't just let her go. Her doe eyes gleamed against the moon light. She looked conflicted.

"Please," I said weakly. She darted her eyes away not meeting my gaze. I laced my fingers in hers and she looked up at me. "You knew I was a werewolf?"

"I knew," she confessed.

"Then let me help you. I need to help you, I won't live if something happens to you."

"You imprinted on me?" she asked her eyes full of dread. My heart broke. Was she rejecting me? Why did it hurt so much? I couldn't breath.

"You can not," she said. She pulled away from me and took a step back. "I am sorry." She turned toward Sebastian. She grabbed his arm and started muttering a spell. Her feet began to elevate of the ground and soon Sebastian was off the ground. They were gone.


	14. Story Five

Story Five

(Ariah)

I set Sebastian down on a set of apartments. Snow crouched under his feet and I slowly landed beside him. Most of the lights were life. The whole world was asleep on this Christmas day. I wish that were the case just ten minutes ago.

"What are we going to do about Koba?" Sebastian asked me.

"Call him by his name, Sebastian," I said. "He is not our enemy. He can be a very powerful ally in all this."

He rolled his eyes. "What are we going to do about Owen?"

"I will deal with him after the holiday like I said."

He gave a nod. He turned and hurried over to his apartment. Once I saw him safely inside. I muttered the levitation spell and I was off the ground. I soared above the building glancing down at the snow covered wonder land.

You may be wondering why is Sebastian so important? You see, he is a very rare person. He happens to be an Oracle. Very difficult to find mind you. Skips a generation in families and I haven't come across an Oracle since 1746. He had the ability to look into the future and that was always great for an immortal like me. But once people know there's an Oracle out there, every one wants a piece of his talents.

I hovered over to my window and I slid it open. A warm burst of air greeted me. I crept in quietly. One foot first, ducked my head then second foot, I was in. I yawned widely and shut the window. I looked around at my dark room. I saw a package on my bed. Puzzled, I stepped forward.

It flew into my head. It was a small black package with a white ribbon. I untied it and I opened the box. There was a note in scrawly hand writing. In front of was my name behind was 'Merry Christmas'. I looked down at the box and saw a necklace with a small pearl. It glistened in the moon light and it made it beautiful.

The werewolf was sweet just like his ancestors and determined. It made me think of Jesse. I set the necklace down in its' box and set it on my night stand. I would not allow myself to befriend yet again another Koba. I ended hurting myself and they kept on dying. It would not happen this time.

I got ready for bed and slipped into sweat pants and a pale pink tank top. I climbed into bed. I looked down at the pearl necklace once more. What is it about the Koba's that always pull me in? I grabbed the necklace and wound it around my neck. The pearl was slightly cold on my torso. I laid down and my head hit the pillow.


	15. Story Five pt 2

My holiday was not as bad as I anticipated. Vin gave me everything I asked for. It was great, I got all the books I wanted. He, on my be half, got half a basketball team just like he asked. I got a wonderful box of imported chocolates from Knox and letters from Jonah and Aro. I did not hear from Lyra or Mattea and I liked it that way. The lesser contact the better.

I was actually quite excited to return to school. All I did was stay at home and help Vin with the store. And, I had a slight hope of running into Owen Koba. The first day of the new semester, Sebastian came to pick me up in front of my door. I found it incredibly amusing that he insisted on protecting me when in reality it was the other way around. But I didn't mind, his friendship meant more to me then what his abilities were.

"I flew out to see my grandpa," Sebastian told me as we walked to my locker. "I learned so much from him. The first time I touched him and we exchanged visions. Everything vision he ever had and I saw them. Then I kept on having more visions. It was pretty cool."

I smiled at his excitement. I had never heard him so enthusiastic about his talents. It made me happy to see him in control.

"What did you see?" I asked him.

"This," he said darkly. I looked up at him. He was starring beyond me. I saw Owen coming in our direction. Sebastian crossed his arms and leaned on the lockers. I opened my locker and shoved in a binder. Owen finally stopped in front of me.

"Just the girl I was looking for," Owen said.

"You always this peppy in the morning?" Sebastian asked with a smile. Owen frowned. I gave Sebastian a look and shouldered my bag.

"I did promise I would explain to you and I keep my word."

"Ariah-"

"A promise is a promise, Sebastian," I said. "We both have secrets, I trust he will keep mine as I will keep his." I glanced over at Owen in confirmation. He nodded once. "I hope you are not against skipping class because I will be deeply disappointed."

"Cut class?" Sebastian said.

"Yes. Did I mess up the terminology?"

"No."

"Very well, you proceed with your day. If any thing is to a rise, contact me." Sebastian's eyes gleamed dangerously from Owen to me and he glanced at the ground grudgingly. He gave a nod and mumbled an approval. I shut my locker and smiled up at Owen. He smiled too. I held my breath.

"What would you like to know?" I asked. He and I walked side by side downtown. He had his hands shoved in his pockets. I had just purchased a hot chocolate and the warm liquid felt nice in my hands.

"Everything you can tell me," he said glancing at me.

"You already know I am a witch," I said. "But I am no ordinary witch. My power draws from nature but amplified once mother performed a charm on her children to make us immortal. Tragedy occurred in the family and our parents made the decision for us."

"What about the drummer?"

"I said I would tell you about myself. Not the secret of others."

"Then keep telling me about you," he told me. "I wanna know more about you."

I smiled up at him. His focused eyes looked down at me waiting for a response. We stopped at a stop light and a few cars sped on by. Then we proceeded.

"There is not much to me, Owen. My parents are Bulgarian and they moved to the New World once they heard of a promising land out West," I told him.

"Then when were you born?" he asked me.

"1203, just a few towns from here," I said. "I was killed and turned immortal in 1220."

"The Americas weren't even heard of back then."

"As far as your text books say," I said with a nod. "Mother knew a witch living out in the West. She helped my family make the move from one continent to the other. I spent most of my life time on this side of the world. I loved my home so I always stayed near by.

My siblings and I have different ideas on our immortality. We have all been scattered and run into each other from time to time."

"You sound lonely?" he said. We came to a stop once more in front of a library. We entered the silent building. Not many people where here except the librarians who peered at us from the counter. I wove through the shelves and Owen followed.

"I find companions every so often," I said finding a few couches to sit. I set down my steaming cup and took a seat. Owen took a seat beside me. "The last few companions I had were ancestors of yours. Very loyal and genuinely friendly."

For the first time, he smiled and I could feel a sense of happiness wash over me. I caught myself. I refused to let myself to get close to another werewolf. I had to keep my distance. I would just tell him what he wanted and that was all. I would not allow myself to be attached. But I couldn't tell him that. That would make him want to be with me that much more.

"You know my secret," Owen said.

"Yes, I do," I said standing. "I best go check on Sebastian. He could be in trouble."

"No, come on, we just got here, don't leave," he said grabbing my arm and pulled me back. I turned to look at him. He was on his feet and I was chest to nose with him. I looked up at him. "I don't have any where to be. Just here with you." He grabbed my chin and leaned in. I felt his lips hovering over mine and I was breathing in the same air he was breathing. I was tempted to meet his lips with mine and I inched my self a little closer. No.

I pulled away and looked up at him. "You imprinted on me. You are confusing your feelings. It is best if we remain friends."

Once Sebastian started telling me that he kept seeing Owen and I together in his visions it scarred me. I was terribly afraid of Owen in my future. He could not be a part of my future. That is why I kept myself clear from him. I avoided him and made no attempt to seek a friendship. Eventually, he stopped trying to get my attention.

Things were pretty quiet and relatively normal. As normal as it gets anyway for someone like me. Except well, Valentine's Day. After all it was invented by me. It's just this particular year it was a true disaster. Of course, it involved Owen, Sebastian and another werewolf. Things just got out of my control.


	16. Story Six

Story Six

(Owen)

Darius and I were at grill playing a game of pool. That's what we do when we're both single. Hang around and have guy time. Valentine's Day never bothered me but when your imprintee rejects you, you can't help but feel bummed. I couldn't help but feel like someone ripped out my heart. Not that I have any previous experience.

"Look who walked in," Darius said as I aimed at the ball. I looked up slightly and saw the drummer and Ariah walk in. The drummer spotted us and nudged her. He cocked his head our way and she looked. She said something to him and they walked over.

"Shit," I muttered. I set thicker side of the cue on the ground and the thinner up on my hands. Darius leaned on the pool table and waited patiently. She took off her leather jacket with one fluid movement and stopped in front us.

"Hello boys," Ariah said with a smile. "Happy Valentine's Day. You guys like us have no valentine? Mind for a friendly game?"

"It's a one on one," I said coldly.

She frowned and looked up at the drummer. He was looking down at her and looked up at me angrily. He didn't look pleased that I was being so cold toward her.

"I have my money on Darius," the drummer said.

"Don't underestimate Owen, Sebastian," Ariah told him. She turned to us. "Have a fun game." She smiled once more kindly and she and her drummer walked off to a table near a bulls-eye board. I watched her place her jacket on the back of a chair.

She wore a long sleeve dark purple shirt and jeans. Her hair was in a loose braid down her right shoulder. I groaned. She was being friendly to me and I acted like a total dick. She must think I'm resentful and childish.

"Way to go, Koba," Darius said standing straight and turning back to the pool table. I did the same. I had to get that damn immortal witch out of my head.

Darius and I played a few more rounds. On occasion, I would glance over my shoulder to spy on Ariah and the drummer. They were eating and throw the darts. They talked and laughed, they almost looked like a couple. She missed on purpose to let the drummer have a few more tries.

About an hour later, the drummer headed off to the bathroom. She pulled out the dart and took a few steps back. She brought the dart back and in one quick movement the dart was flying back at the board. A young man with curly blonde hair and blue eyes pulled out the dart.

"Looks like your lady friend knows her way around the block," Darius said taking a seat. He took a sip from his soda.

"Shut up, Dar," I said. I took a seat too. I concentrated on the two to listen to their conversation. I had gotten better at controlling my werewolf abilities, thanks to Uncle Conor. My senses were heightened in an animalistic kind of way. I'd growl when my anger reached its' peak or how serene I could get when I was at peace.

"You and Lyra look so much alike," said the stranger.

"Mono zygotic twins, werewolf," she said coldly.

"I didn't come to find out what you look like," he said. "I heard you're hiding the Oracle."

"How misinformed you are," Ariah said taking the dart from his hand. She looked over at me and her eyes darted to the bathroom. She was asking for help. I got up and muttered something about going to the bathroom. Why? Because of the stupid imprint.

I found the drummer washing his hands. He looked up at me when I entered. He looked back down once he saw my face. The door shut behind me.

"I need to get you out of here," I told him.

"I'm not going any where with you, Koba," the drummer muttered.

"Listen, Sebastian, there's a werewolf out there," I said. "And he's looking for the Oracle, what ever that is. Ariah wants me to get you out of here."

He glared at me. His eyes were a bit squinted in deep thought. I knew he didn't trust me but I knew Ariah was counting on me to get him out of here. I waited for him to respond.

"Alright let's go," he said. He and I hurried out of the bathroom seeing Ariah still with the blonde werewolf. We left through the back I gestured for him to follow me to my car. I reached into my pocket for my keys.

Then everything happened so fast. The drummer was flung away from me and I was pinned to my own car. It was the werewolf. He held me by the collar and the car creaked. I grabbed his wrists so one he wouldn't be able to to choke me and two so he wouldn't be able to leave and go after the drummer.

"Sebastian," I choked out. "Run! Get out of here!"

"Stay where you are Oracle," the werewolf said. "Or I'll kill him right here." He turned to look at me. "I don't want to hurt you."

"Could've fooled me," I said struggling to free myself from his grip.

"I just want him," the werewolf said nodding over to the drummer.

"You can't always get what you want," I said.

I could feel his hands loosen and widened his eyes. He let me go and grabbed his head. He yelled out in pain. What was going on with him? Ariah came out of the grill with a hand raised and muttering a spell over and over again. He got to his knees still screaming. She walked over to us with her eyes closed.

"You little bitch!" he yelled once he caught sight of her. "Fight me!"

"Kill him," the drummer said coming forward. I looked down at the werewolf still screaming at the pain Ariah was causing him. A shiver went up my spine at the last time I killed someone I couldn't do it. I couldn't go through that mind torture again.

The werewolf in spite of his pain lunged forward and knocked down the drummer and pounced on Ariah. She put her legs to his chest and she pushed him off making him soar into the air. Midair, the werewolf chased Ariah. They disappeared.

The drummer sat up blinking rapidly.

"Why didn't you kill him?" he yelled angrily.

"I-I don't know, I-I couldn't... H-he's-"

"He would've killed you once he got the chance!"

"But I wouldn't," I said.

"So you're just going to let him catch Ariah?" the drummer asked angrily. "She needs your help, she'll always need your help."

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I see you and Ariah together I get a vision. It's like the universe is right when you and her are together. Go."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me."

I looked off in the direction to where Ariah and the werewolf took off. I could hear Ariah's breathing and heart beat as she ran. Then I heard the growl forming in the werewolf's chest in frustration. I looked over at the drummer.

"I can't beat him," I told him. "I can't fight that well."

"You'll be an amazing fighter," he told me. "Haven't you heard what he's been calling me. I'm an Oracle I see into the future."

I heard Ariah yelp in the distance. I tore off and everything blurred and I made it just in time to fling the werewolf off her. She leaped back on to her feet in one quick movement.

"You're a disgrace for helping her out," the werewolf said bitterly.

"Hello," she said. "I am still here."

"Why do you want the Oracle?" I asked stepping in front of her.

"Why else?" he snarled. "To stop this curse."

"No Oracle will help you break such a curse," Ariah said stepping forward. I grabbed her arm to prevent her from getting closer to him. She turned to look at me. Her eyes were pleading and determined. I let her go. She looked like she knew what she was doing. "I would know, I have spent time with Oracles before him. He will not foresee a cure."

He glared at her trying to figure out if she was truthful or not. He looked over to me then to Ariah again.

"Are you sure?" he asked uneasily.

"Would you really doubt an immortal?" she asked him.

"Not if you're like Lyra."

"I am nothing like her, Kurt."

"How do you know my name?" he asked his eyes widening.

"I make it my business to know my sister's enemies," Ariah said. "I would love to help you if help is what you're seeking."

"And my uncle can help us out, he's been transforming for a good amount of time," I offered. "He can help us both out."

This Kurt guy frowned at me. "I don't need your sympathy."

"It is an act of kindness, it is your choice if you accept it or not."


	17. Story Six pt 2

Kurt stayed with my Uncle Conor and I. It was pretty cool starting our own little pack. The drummer had made the choice to move away. He said something about not being able to stay in one place. Ariah was disappointed but she agreed knowing that it was the best thing for him. She spent a lot of time alone. I kept my distance from her even though every fiber in my body told me to make a move.

Graduation edged itself closer and closer. I had already been accepted into a college three hours away on a soccer scholarship. On the day of graduation my parents flew in to come to the ceremony and stay a few days. The full moon was the night before so I was still a little sore. After this I would go back home and spend some time with the family. I had all summer to go to parties. I was really looking forward to it.

I spotted Ariah in the gym and we made eye contact. She smiled kindly and waved. I raised a hand in greeting too. I saw her walk to a guy in his mid twenties. I assumed it to be her older brother that she lived with.

"So those are the immortals?" Uncle Conor said beside me watching Ariah and her brother. "I've heard a lot about them."

"Yeah?" I asked. "Like what?"

"Always fighting, always at each other's throats, no rest, no peace," Uncle Conor said. "I ran into her brothers once."

"How'd you meet him?"

"He killed a guy right in front of me in cold blood."

"Oh."

"Just be careful with her alright," Uncle Conor advised. "Even if she is your soul mate. No one has ever imprinted on an immortal before."

"I know," I told him.

My parents, uncle and I headed home to catch up and have a late dinner. After I helped my mom clean the dishes I went up to my room. I checked my phone. A message from Darius blinked up at me.

There was rapid knocking down stairs. I heard my uncle yell something but the knocking kept on going. I rushed down the stairs. Uncle Conor was opening the door. Ariah stood with a young man draped over her shoulders. He had horrible gashes on his face and all over his body. She looked up at my uncle.

"This werewolf requires medical attention," she said.

My dad and Uncle Conor hurried forward to help her. They pulled him into the house and went to set him on the couch. My mom invited her in and she stepped in cautiously. She trailed in after us.

"Can't you help him?" Uncle Conor asked her as she watched my mom tend to his wounds. She looked over at the mangled body and up at us.

"I am only useful to minor injuries, but he will heal, no?" she asked. "I thought you all could do more. I found him about one hundred miles from here."

"Looks like he got himself into a fight," my mom said. "But she's right, he is healing." She got up and went to grab more towels.

The guy looked to be my age. His gashes would probably leave scars. His curly black hair was mattered. His face was bloody but it slowly revealed a handsome mischievous face. He probably had all the girls in school with one look.

Uncle Conor stood. "I'll go make sure what ever attacked him isn't here," he told us. He left the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" my dad asked Ariah.

"A cup of coffee would be nice," she said with a nod. "Thank you." Dad got up and headed over to the kitchen. She got up and went over to sit by the unconscious werewolf. She cleaned his face with a wet paper towel and smoothed his hair back.

"You could've taken care of him on your own," I said leaning on the wall. "You didn't have to bring him here?"

"I thought this would be the best for him," she said. She hovered her hands over his chest and started muttering a spell. Nothing seemed to happen and she stopped. My mom returned with a few more towels and a bowl of warm water. Ariah cleaned his cuts and they seemed to heal almost completely.

"Good thing you found him," my mom said.

"He would have made it on his own," Ariah said with a shrug. The guy breathed in deeply. "He will wake soon, I must get going home. Keep me updated." She stroked the werewolf's cheek with a slight smile and got to her feet.

"I'll walk you to the door," I mumbled. I lead her out to the front door. I opened the door into the chilly night and she stepped out. I stepped out too and closed the door behind me. I grabbed her arm before she could have a chance to leave.

"Don't leave yet," I pleaded.

"I have to go home or my brother will come looking for me."

"Don't you feel that?" I asked slipping my hands in hers. "I don't feel like an animal any more, you do that to me."

She looked down at our hands and made no attempt to look up at me. But I could tell she was sad. She slipped her hands away from mine. I looked down at her waiting for her to respond. She finally looked up at me. Her eyes were wide with mixed emotions.

"You will understand eventually why we cannot be," Ariah said reaching to touch my cheek. Once I could feel her touch I closed my eyes. The beast inside me purred in approval "You and I live in two different worlds."

"But yet we live in the same one," I told her. I opened my eyes.

"My family is in a complicated state right now," she said. "I would not want to involve you in this bloody feud. Every time I let someone in they die." She stood on tip toe and lightly kissed my lips. I kissed her back. I took the intuitive and deepened the kiss. She didn't protest so I figured the feelings were mutual. She pulled away breathless. I noticed her glance at my lips and then her eyes found mine. "Take care in college, Owen." Then she was gone.

She wasn't the only one to leave me. Uncle Conor left some while after because he got promoted to Los Angeles. I was sad to see him go but I felt happy for him at the same time. He said he was given the chance to help out other werewolves. He left our little pack the house. I moved into his room, Kurt and the new werewolf named Brady took my old room and the new girl Tessa took the extra room. As far as roommates go, mine are pretty cool.

The rest of my summer was bad. I only got to see Ariah once. I was hoping to actually work things out and talk about what happened the last time I saw her. But she ran away, her brother said she had gone up North to a summer home. She performed a spell on my pack and I so we wouldn't transform every month and we could change at will. It was great. She had done us all a huge favor. There was no way I was going to let her rid of herself from me that easily.

* * *

Another's Note:::: Hellloo all. Just as I promised I finsihed the third installment of the 'Original' stories. Feel free to read Originals and Infinite. Leave me comments/PM me any conerns, question and what have you. Or check out my other stories.

I am currently in the works of creating a new story. It is no where near written because my college schedule is quite demanding at this moment but look forward to it in the future! :]

Alexx'Doee


End file.
